The present invention relates to a collapsible fishing rod, and more particularly, it relates to a collapsible fishing rod having an inner rod within it through which a fishing line may extend.
A hollow fishing rod in which a fishline extends through the hollow interior of the rod, are well-known in the art. In a hollow fishing rod, the fishline is unwound and wound up from a reel extends through a passage defined within the rod. As a result, friction resistance is produced as the line contacts the inner surfaces of the hollow fishing rod. As water and other things become trapped or caught in the passage within the rod, the friction resistance is increased, and this results in reduction in speed and efficiency of the unwinding and winding operations of the fishline.
In order to reduce the friction resistance of the sliding fishline, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 127032/1981, No. 304836/1989, No. 67554/1991, and No. 341133/1992 disclose a fishing rod in which a fishline guide such as a ring or coil for supporting fishline, is fitted into a passage formed the inside the fishing rod. In the above-mentioned prior art, the fishline guide is provided within the rod and since the fishline guide projects inwardly from inner surface of the rod, waterweed, salt in seawater or the like taken on the fishline into the rod tends to deposit in corners and crevices defined by the fishline guide and the inner surface of the rod.
As the accumulation of the undesirable material increases, the fishline comes into contact with the material, and the friction resistance on the sliding fishline is further increased. Thus, in order to make the fishing rod a more effective and useful instrument, the deposits must be occasionally removed. However, it is hard for cleaning equipment to reach the deposits in the corners between the fishline guide and the inner surface of the rod. Removing the deposits can be an annoying task